


Beautiful

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, incesto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: Bruce is upset with DamianDamian knows how to calm his fatherand Bruce will end up falling to Damian's linduras





	Beautiful

Bruce read the newspaper and Dick looked at him cautiously while eating his cereal and Damian ate his quiet breakfast did not understand why that quiet-threatening environment

Di - Ahh, is it all right, guys?  
B - Everything is normal Dick  
Say - It does not look like  
B - For me everything looks normal, right Damian  
D - indifferent - If you say so  
Di - Maybe it sounds weird but maybe they fought again  
D - We have not done it  
B - That's right

Bruce takes a spoonful of his plate and brings it to Damian, who looks askance at him, soon settles down with his eyes shining with excitement and waiting to receive the morsel, Dick seeing this image can not help but be moved by this scene of both, on the other hand Bruce only sighs because he knows perfectly why Damian did all this

That same afternoon in the room of the head of the family, two bodies are in the bed one completely naked and the other only was wearing his pants Bruce held Damian by the arms while he rammed him hard, the moans of his son are music for his ears

D - Ahhh yes father ahh more ahh give me more of you  
B - Crouch to kiss her back - You always get what you want  
D - You can not deny that you also wanted to ahh take my body just like now ahhh father siio touch again there  
B - Ahhh Damian you are squeezing me so rich  
D - Father I am much better than that street cat

Oh if right now Bruce remembers why he was upset with Damian and this with him all for Selina, in the last few nights he had had work with her and even though Damian knew it was work I can not help being jealous he even threw himself against her to hit her. Reason approached him with insinuations that both captured

So he had no reason to punish Damian something that he would regret, because on those nights, Selina tried to seduce him and spend the night with her, something that he had to avoid since he was in love with Damian and they already had time going out secretly.

And things got worse with Damian because when the bullfighting arrive

 

Bruce and Damian continue their love work until the night falls, Bruce is changing and goes to bed and kisses the lips of his lover who wakes up

D - Stay  
B - You know that Batman must appear  
D - Tell Dick to do it  
B - Damian

And there he was again with that beautiful face that always convinced him so without losing the call to Dick to do the patrol while he again lost himself in the body of his love


End file.
